This application relates to devices for use in cleaning floors and, specifically, to tools or utensils for sweeping. The application relates in particular to dustpan and broom combinations.
Dustpans, brooms and combinations thereof have long been provided. Indeed, it has long been known to have dustpans with long handles so that they can be operated while the user is in an upright or standing position, as well as to have arrangements wherein the handles of the broom and dustpan can be clipped together for storage. In particular, arrangements have been provided wherein the broom head and/or bristles are stored within the dustpan receptacle when not in use.
However, heretofore, such combinations have required that the handles of the dustpan and broom be separated from each other in order to withdraw the broom bristles from the dustpan receptacle. Dustpans with pivoting handles have also been provided but, heretofore, they have not been capable of pivoting movement while the broom handle is connected thereto. Also, while it is known to provide dustpans with pivoting handles which can be latched in different positions, the movement to and from a latched condition has heretofore required the use of two hands, with one had to operate the dustpan handle and another to operate a latch mechanism, for example.
There is disclosed in this application a dustpan/broom combination which avoids the disadvantages of prior arrangements, while affording additional structural and operating advantages. An important aspect is the provision of a dustpan with a long pivoting handle which can be easily moved between use and storage conditions with a single hand.
Another aspect is the provision of a dustpan and broom combination, wherein the broom is connectable to the dustpan handle and is moveable therewith between the various conditions of the dustpan handle.
Another aspect of the provision of a combination of the type set forth, which is a relatively simple and economical construction.
Certain ones of these and other aspects may be attained by providing a dustpan comprising an open-front receptacle, at least one elongated rail on the receptacle, an elongated handle having a coupling portion, and coupling mechanism slidably coupled to the at least one rail and pivotally coupled to the coupling portion of the handle so that the handle is both slidably and pivotally movable relative to the receptacle.